Opposites
by SilverCyanide
Summary: They say that opposites attract. Tango Pair.


Disclaimer: If I owned PoT then Akaya would be the Prince of Tennis and he would have been together with Yukimura a LONG time ago.

Warnings: Slight yaoi/shounen-ai/BL/Slash. But you should be able to tell by the summary! OH! And major OOC.

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY INTERNET TWIN!!! A.K.A. **Sheik's Lonely**! You are le awesome! I tried to do Tango Pair...and it didn't really work. -.- Sorry! Wasn't that long either...(Exactly 1000 words in Word or 1003 words by the counter). But Sanada was being ebil and hard to write! Hm...maybe that's why there aren't that many Tango fics out there...-ponders- Anyways onto the (crappy) story!

* * *

Atobe Keigo was not happy. He had been waiting outside in the coldest weather of the year for nearly half and hour because _somebody_ had yet to show up for their date. 

Just as he had pulled out his cell phone and called for one of his limos to come pick him up he heard his name being called. Looking up he saw his boyfriend running towards him.

Putting his cell phone away he half-glared, half-sighed as his boyfriend of exactly a month stopped in front of him panting heavily.

"K-Keigo. S-sorry. I got h-held up wit-with club activities and-"

"You were helping Yukimura," Atobe stated in a way that was very un-Atobeish, letting the hurt show in his deep blue eyes. "And you left Ore-sama outside in the freezing cold for nearly half and hour."

Sanada Genichiroh nodded. "Akaya bit another student again today and I – I couldn't just leave."

Atobe sighed and ran his fingers through his already perfect hair. "Your team's so pitiful sometimes Gen. They can't even solve the simplest problems without your help."

Sanada nodded again, breathing finally returning to its normal pace after having run all the way there. He looked like he was about to say something before Atobe spoke again. "Well, now that you're here let's get out of the cold, shall we?" he said, motioning to the white stretch limo that had just pulled up.

Sitting down in the (thankfully) heated car, Sanada put his arm around his boyfriend only to have him quickly pull away. He blinked.

"Your hands are freezing," Atobe stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Rubbing his hands together he tried to warm them up, but they stayed cold. The next second something black and fuzzy was thrown in his face. He blinked again.

"Gloves. Ore-sama has decided that you need a pair."

Sanada sighed as he put them on. If it were anybody else he would have protested that they were frivolous and annoying. However, Atobe Keigo was not anybody else, he was his drama queen of a boyfriend so, he (rather reluctantly) put them on.

As soon as they were o, Atobe snuggled up to him, harsh feelings about the weather and him being late forgotten.

As the limo took them to who-knows-where the two of them sat there enjoying the silence, which was pleasant for once. All the way there Atobe made very… interesting noises, many of them sounding like a purr.

Sanada nearly smiled while musing over the fact that his boyfriend really was like a cat.

Elegant and graceful like a cat. Atobe also had that air of self-confidence around him that cats seem to have when they sit there in the sun light and look at you like 'I'm better than you. I get to take long naps in the sun while you silly humans work all day.'. Then there was the fact that both of them could do whatever they pleased and nobody would stop or question them. The fact that they were both extremely intelligent.

And the fact that they were both beautiful.

As sappy as it may sound, every time Sanada looked at Atobe the first word that came to mind was beautiful.

When he had first met the boy he had complained about his arrogance and the fact that he was extremely loud and egotistical, but some tiny part inside of him had told him that the boy in front of him was beautiful. For some strange reason he found himself captivated by the egotistical boy and hanging onto his every word, hoping for more.

And it was just the opposite that attracted Atobe to Sanada.

First meeting the boy he looked down on the silent ways and stonic features. The face that didn't seem to change upon being told anything. Nothing could surprise him and to Atobe, Sanada was a mystery.

But Atobe Keigo liked mysteries.

And he was determined to solve this one. Even if he tried pushing it away it came back to him. So he put every ounce of effort into solving it until it completely absorbed his thoughts like a black hole, only it wasn't as ominous. It filled every crater of Atobe's mind until the boy finally went mad and even resorted to (almost) stalking the other just to find and answer to a question that hadn't even been asked.

And he had found that answer a month before on January 9th.

He was walking through a park looking at the snow and he "accidentally" ran into Sanada there. Upon starting a conversation he noticed that the normally stonic boy seemed different than normal. He seemed to stumble a bit with his words and it just happened.

Sanada had blurted out what he was thinking.

"You're beautiful."

And for some reason Atobe was pleasantly surprised. He knew that he was beautiful, but the feeling he got was different from when other people told him it. It made him go warm from head to toe and he liked it.

Sanada on the other hand, after realizing what he had just said, was mortified. Mortified over the fact that he couldn't control what he had said and mortified over the fact that his crush (he had just come to accept it) had heard him and was standing right there.

Sanada wanted to run as far away as possible, but as hard as he tried his feet stayed rooted to the ground. And then the unexpected happened.

Atobe _smiled_ at him. A true smile filled with a kindness that he had never given anybody before.

And everything had just sort of melted and mixed from there.

Even from their extreme differences such as Atobe announcing to the whole school (which was practically the world) that he was dating Sanada to the fact that Sanada had barely worked up the courage to tell Yukimura and Renji, they still fit.

Perhaps what they say about opposites attracting was true.

* * *

A/N: During my ponderings of why there are barely any Tango Pair fics I have decided it's because they are opposites. That and the fact that a Sanada that's not on crack is hard to write. Anyways **happy birfday (again) Sheik! **And to everybody else please review! Even if it's a word or if it's too tell me how much it sucked review! -puppy eyes- 


End file.
